


Scent of Deceit.

by BarPurple



Series: Sherlolly Against the World [25]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smoking, Sneaky Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5582053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knows, but how does she know?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scent of Deceit.

Sherlock yawned his way into the kitchen. His face broke into a sleepy smile as he saw the note Molly had left him on the fridge. 

_New tongue and lungs for science! love M xxx_

He rubbed his hands together and opened the fridge. Then he closed the door and tutted to himself as he reached for the handle of the second fridge door. Molly had made some changes to Baker Street and the installation of a body parts only fridge had been one of them. There as promised was a tongue and lungs. 

Sherlock frowned at the samples for a moment. He hadn’t specified any condition when he’d asked for the organs, but these were obviously riddled with cancer. He carefully replaced the organs and closed the fridge. 

Sherlock drummed his fingers against the metal door as he considered the pattern that was emerging in the organs Molly had given him over the past month. Cancerous organs only turned up when...

“But how does she know?”

This puzzle was one that wouldn’t wait. In a flurry of blue silk Sherlock rushed to the bedroom to dress.

Less than an hour later he was walking into the morgue carrying two cups of coffee. He’d stopped off especially for them and although Molly would see through the attempt at buttering her up, the hazelnut latte would make her smile.

“Hi Sherlock. Thought you’d be busy with your lungs.”

Sherlock gave her a peck on the lips and handed her a cup.

“About the lungs. Any reason they are rife with cancer?”

“Hummm?”

Sherlock lips tightened into a hard line at her attempt to play innocent. He was trying to look stern, but knew he’d fallen short of the mark as she gave him a cheery grin.

“I know you know. How do you know?”

“What do I know Sherlock?”

He huffed and waved his hand in the air.

“That I was smoking last night! For the past month every time I’ve had a cigarette, cancerous organs appear in the fridge,” He sighed and dropped his head to his chest, “And I’ve just admitted it haven’t I?”

“Yup.”

“Are you disappointed with me?”

“For having the odd ciggie? No, but I don’t like you trying to hide it from me.”

Sherlock ran a hand through his curls and frowned as he tried to work out how to make this up to his amazingly understanding girlfriend. There was one niggling thought that he had to address.

“How did you know? I stayed out of sight of CCTV. I gargled with mouthwash, scrubbed my hands with Swarfega and sprayed my coat with Frebreze and,” Molly bit her lip to hide her grin at the lightbulb that went on over Sherlock’s head, “That’s how you knew. Trying to mask the smell of smoke I made it more obvious, didn’t I?”

“Yeah. You used more Frebreze than I do after I’ve had a floater on the slab, did make it obvious you were up to something.”

Sherlock gave her a small smile and took her cup from her hands. Molly pouted a little at the loss of her latte, but smile as Sherlock pulled her into a hug. Rather than kissing her as she expected he bared his neck to her face.

“Smell me, no air freshener, no smoke.”

Molly giggled and kissed his neck.

“Just Sherlock. Just what I like best.


End file.
